Scroll 1: Curse of Hatred
by Nyao.Nyaro
Summary: In this world everyone is bound together by suffering and grief, all resorting to hate. But hate is the product of emotions deep enough to be considered love. / For as long as he could remember, she hated him. He didn't care about her animosity and yet he couldn't turn a blind eye to it either. / A collection of drabbles involving Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke x OC - Canon and AU setting.


**Author's Note: Oh wow, it's been a while since I wrote anything. I hope you guys will enjoy this. It's just a little drabble about a character of mine and her relationship with different characters from Naruto. This would be the first installment. Every Character would have a different scroll so tell me which character you'd like to see her interact with and I'll write about it. :D**

**-Scroll 1.1-**

**Through the Looking Glass**

"Guah!" The sound of someone being thrown on the ground was evident, not only with the scream but with how the sound of dirt and ground scraped against the flesh. Surely, it was painful not because of how her body twisted against the pavement nor was it because of the look of agony on her face and it wasn't even because of the pool of blood that she laid upon. It was deeply agonizing because she couldn't even remember how long she'd been losing to this man. A hated persona ever since he stepped foot in her home, and a hated person ever since he took the interest of a very important person away not just from her but from the rest of the inhabitants of Otogakure.

Kiomi laid there on the ground, immobile, after twitching from the blows. The rip on her clothes, she paid no mind for now as she took in deep breaths. One eye was already closed while the other was barely half opened. Her body shook with every labored breath that she took. Never had she had it this bad. Never had she been beaten up this much. Sure, Kiomi had angered the avenger in more than one occasion and usually doing it by mentioning his brother's name…but this time, to say that Sasuke had not grown at all and still paled much MUCH in comparison to the older Uchiha was a big mistake. Without much warning, he moved as if he had been demonized and attacked. He went to even unseal himself due to the rage, and that was one thing that she had not seen before, not even during the times she poked at the issue. _I dig my grave to deep…_the beaten girl thought to herself before the air finally clogged in her lung and throat which made her cough up blood. The sharp breath after that made her arch her back, the pang suddenly shooting up all throughout her body…but she did not fail to notice the scoff that he made.

"Hmph. You disappoint me, like always." Sasuke started. If the physical assault was not enough, then probably the bad rub on her ego made it worse. It wasn't like she wasn't aware of the great difference—she was. That's why it probably pained her more; to know her weakness and then to have it said to her by the person she hated most sucked…big time. Kiomi could hear footsteps becoming closer and closer and closer. Even if she could not see it, she could feel him tower over her and in a matter of seconds, the male would grab her by the collar of her shirt to bring her up to his level. Bruises filled her visage and her breathing was shallow. From the assault he gave, somehow he was surprised she was still alive. The pool of blood on the ground signified a huge gash on her back. He did remember how jagged the surface of the ground was. Sending her almost 15 meters…how lucky was she to even still be conscious. "You're all bark." He spat in that cool tone of his, eyes glaring red and boring into her own eyes. Apparently the girl was too tired to even avoid his stare and as much as he'd enjoy putting her through a genjutsu, he found it needless and a waste of time and chakra. "You're hate's not enough." There was actually a smirk on his face as he said this. For some reason Sasuke found it ironic to be using words that were similar to that of his brother's. He loathed it. He loathed him. But he was beginning to loathe this meddlesome woman as well. He didn't care about why she hated him or what her deal was…but she reminded him of how weak he was when he started out. He was not above denying this fact, but he was not going to admit it either. It irked him to see himself in her—someone who had a goal but lacked so much in a lot of aspects. His thoughts were ended only when she coughed up blood. Some had splattered on his hands, a few specs on his face. For a moment his eyes widened as a flash of memory entered his mind. The fallen body of his mother and father, the massacre…

Abruptly the Avenger would drop her on the ground before turning to walk away. "Leave your nose out of my clan. Someone like you who did not lose everything would not understand." There was a hint of irritation in his voice, no doubt, as he began to walk away.

"I…do." Footfalls would halt as the sound of shuffling made it to his ears. Glancing back, Sasuke was a little surprised to see her move…staggering to her feet while wiping the blood from her mouth. He watched the struggle of her trying to stand only to fall back to her knees. The bangs of her hair casted a shadow over her face and she kept it like that for a moment. "I understand…what it's like to lose everyt—"

"AND WHAT THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW?!" Something inside him snap. The sudden way his memories flooded in his mind made him lose it. First Itachi, now she insists on knowing how he would feel? Impossible. "WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY UNDER—"

"YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO LOST YOUR ENTIRE CLAN!" This placed him in shock for a moment. Forcing him to keep quiet…mostly because he saw tears stream from her eyes to the side of her face…that intent and angry look all too familiar to him.

"Don't think you're the only one carrying the burden of your family alone! Because you're not! You're not…" Perhaps the same threads were pulled at within her as well. This talk about family…losing family…having your family betray you…perhaps she too experienced it. When his opponent brought her head down and sobbed, something stung. Absentmindedly, he placed a hand on his chest as he looked away to the side. A stabbing pang had hit his chest so suddenly. And there, he stood motionless.

Kiomi on the other hand was forced to revisit the night of her family's massacre. How everything burned to the ground, how the sickening scent of burning flesh and the sound of those horrid scream invaded her senses was all too much. Even if moving was hurtful, she covered her ears as if trying to drown out everything. She could not bear to relive the same thing again…and remembering felt like reliving it once more. And it annoyed her to have been seen like this by this vile man. In this weak state…in this pitiful pitiful state.

Flop.

Kiomi's sobs were hushed for a moment when something light fell upon her head thus covering half her body. Taking hold of the purple cloth, she looked straight for a moment to see a pair of legs standing before her. Although, even if it had been clad in black she knew the person was facing the other direction.

"Hate me…until I become the only thing you see." The girl was a little surprised and finally, she'd peel the cloth she assumed was the purple sash he tied around his waist and looked up only to see his back. There was silence for a moment between the two and the only thing that broke it was the sound of his sandals hitting the dirt as he walked away. As he did, Kiomi took the cloth and pressed it to her face. Now that he was gone, she could cry freely. Sasuke though, was not oblivious to her cry. It was probably the first time in a long while that he had heard that sound. He brought a hand to cover his mouth, eyes closed as he finally reached outside of the girl's vision. Kiomi was something like him…_**someone**_ like him. He could see it. She was on the other side of his glass, a glass of suffering that only led to more suffering. There was nothing that was exactly concrete that connects them and yet for some reason he couldn't fully turn a blind eye from all that rage she had for him. But one thing was for sure. He may not understand her reasons or her desires, but there was only one thing that binds her to him…

_Hate me until I become the only thing you see._

…a thread called hate.


End file.
